


linger

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Mention of a suicide attempt, ParkBarrow - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: Thomas and Andy go on their first date.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Andy Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	linger

And suddenly, just like that, he was there. This lovely, innocent boy who began working at Downton and quickly won everybody's hearts. Including that of Thomas.

This sweet, innocent boy. He saw things he shouldn't have seen. Like something in the dark, Thomas hardly remembered how he wanted to finish his life in this bathtub. He was so grateful that Andy found him, but also feeling bad for crushing the boy's innocence like that.

And there, somewhere along the way, he fell in love with him. His smile, his gentle demeanor. His talented hands.

And could it be? That Andy loved him, or rather liked him back? They have become friends but for a little while now, Thomas wasn't so sure any more. The lines were blurred. He enjoyed Andy's company and Andy seemed to enjoy his but after all he'd been through with Jimmy, Thomas had become cautious and didn't want to set his hopes too high.

"Mr. Barrow?" Andy's voice woke him from his thoughts. Thomas smiled at him.

"So, would you like to go to the movies with me, then?" Andy asked, again.

"I'd love to." Thomas simply answered.

Andy nodded, content. "It's settled then."

\---

Thomas was nervous. For a third time now he checked his outfit. He tried to reason. _Don't be silly, it's just going to the movies._ But it felt so much more than that. In the end, he decided that he looked decent and made his way downstairs where Andy already waited for him.

"Do you … want some popcorn?" Andy asked as they arrived at the cinema.

Thomas shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Salty or sweet?"  
"Sweet." Thomas smiled shyly.

"Coming right up!"

The film was hilarious. Something about a dragonfly and a grass-hopper. So absurd and yet entertaining. Thomas and Andy both laughed and had a good time. The popcorn was quickly finished off and their arms comfortably rested touching on the velvet. Thomas was very aware of it, pleasant heat running through his body. In the course of the film, their fingers brushed against each other, as if by accident. Thomas ran with the fingers of his other hand over his lips, not sure what to do. He decided to leave his hand on the armrest just as it was. So, for the rest of the film, their fingers were almost intertwined. Oh sweet bliss!

As they walked back to the Abbey, they couldn't stop talking and laughing. They both had such a good time. And Thomas was the happiest he'd been in a while. It felt so natural talking to Andy and there never was an awkward silence between them. As their arms swung next to each other while walking, they brushed now and then as if by accident. Thomas enjoyed those little accidents very much.

When they finally arrived at their shared room, they stood in front of each other, not sure what to do. Andy switched the radio on and a love song weeped through the room, filling it with bittersweetness.

"I had a good time," Thomas finally said. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Andy."

Andy smiled. "You're most welcome."

It was in that moment that Andy gently took Thomas' hands in his own. They both looked down on their hands. Their fingers danced playfully against each other.

"Would … would you like to dance?" Andy asked shyly.

Thomas looked up, blushed and swallowed. "I'd love to."

Andy guided their hands up in the air, placing them behind his neck. He then placed his hands around Thomas' waist, pulling him closer. They swayed together for a moment, just losing themselves in the song and enjoying the silence.

As the song progressed, they moved closer and closer until they were so close that Thomas felt Andy's breath on his lips.

"So, it was a date after all," Thomas wispered, as in disbelief.

Andy looked at him and smiled. "Of course it was, you fool."

Thomas didn't care. He bridged the distance and lay his lips on Andy's. They were so soft. He still tasted like popcorn. Thomas closed his eyes and kissed him, lovingly, passionately, as if he'd never kiss him again, savouring every minute.

When he pulled away again, breathless, he looked at Andy admiringly. "You're such a good kisser."

Andy smiled. "Thanks. You're not too shabby yourself."

They kept swaying, and Thomas rested his head on Andy's shoulder. Finally someone he could lean on. Someone he could love. Someone who liked him back. But could he shoulder that burden on Andy? Thomas thought that he himself wasn't exactly a cheerful fella, with a past and a ton of problems. And there was this boy, so pure in heart.

"Thomas?" Andy murmured.

"Yes?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"I like you. I really like you."

Thomas raised his head and looked at him. "You do. You really do..." He was silent for a moment, then said: "I like you, too. But Andy … are you sure about all this? I'm not exactly a cheerful lad. I have dark corners in my soul. I have a past."

Andy caressed his hair and kissed his forehead. "I know and I love that part, too."

"You really do, don't you?" Thomas swallowed. He was on the verge of crying. Could that be finally it? After all those dark and desperate years, he finally found a sweetheart?

A tear streamed down his face as he pulled Andy closer and basically crushed his lips against the younger man's. He kissed him, hungrily, desperately clinging on. He embraced Andy tightly, as if it was the last time. Andy let him and held him and the moment lasted. It was not the last time. It was the beginning.

When their lips parted again, Andy reassured him again: "Thomas, I am here. And I am not going anywhere. This is not the last time. And I don't want to make you cry. I want to make you happy."

"Sorry," Thomas was now ashamed of his tears.

"Don't be. Never be sorry. It's nothing to be ashamed for."

The song ended, but they still held each other.

"Thomas, love," Andy murmured.

Thomas, snuggled into Andy's embrace, looked up. "Yes, Andy?"

"Thank you for the beautiful dance. But I think we should slowly retreat. You know we have to rise early tomorrow and we should go to bed." 

Thomas nodded. The tears had long been dry. "You're right."

Andy smiled and gave him one last squeeze. "Goodnight, my love." He kissed Thomas' forehead again. Thomas smiled into the kiss. He could get used to it.

As they lay in their respective beds, in the darkness, Thomas called one last time for Andy.

"Andy," he whispered into the dark.

"Yes, Thomas?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome, love. And now try to get some sleep. We have a long and eventful day tomorrow."

"Yes."

He closed his eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep. Something that had not happened in a long time.

Andy turned on his bed, facing Thomas and watched him sleep. He smiled and his heart was happily beating in his chest. With that prospect, he almost instantly fell asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the film they are watching in the cinema:  
> https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0001527/
> 
> I just googled the best films of the 1910s and this was one of the movies that came up.
> 
> The picture is not mine. If it is your work and you want it to be taken down, just let me know and I will.


End file.
